Insanity
by jaylynn.rummel
Summary: Lita Silrent, a freshman Dhampir at St. Vladimirs Academy, has a seemingly good life. She may not be popular, but with her bestfriend, Damon and Lidia, life couldn't be better. But when Queen Vasalissa visits, things start going down hill. Lidia, turns her back on LIta for the Royals, and Damon started dating Lita's enemy... but the worst is yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A perfect dream was interrupted by the annoying loud beeping of my alarm clock. I turned on my side and opened my eyes, 5:30, perfect. It was a while till the sunset, and the Moroi wouldn't be up until about six, when the sun would disappear behind the woods. I pulled on a black Nike shirt and same color Nike shorts, slipped on my running shoes, and slipped away to the track.

"You're late Silrent", my best friend Damon yelled from the track "We have a 3 mile run now hustle!" He started running up the track as I chased after him, god he was fast, I almost forgot how fast he was. Finally catching up to him, I tackled him and we wrestled around on the ground until I pinned him.

"HA!" I yelled in triumph "PINNED YAH, what now Kasper!" he shook his head,

"Lita, Lita, Lita" he said is a show off-y voice "Never let your guard down" Then with a quick movement he turn, and pinned me onto the hard cement beside the track.

"Ouch! Damon that actually hurt! Bastard!" He let out a breathy laugh and he pulled me onto my feet,

"Sorry, turn around let me see the back of your head" I turned and waited as he moved around my dark blonde hair. "Just a small scratch, you'll be fine" I sighed,

"It felt like I cracked it open, well I'm gonna hit the showers, see yah." I walked away to the showers rubbing my head on the way. I embraced the warm shower water, and then the cold air. I wrapped my towel tightly around me, and grabbed my clothes. I dried off, and put on a tight 'Sailor Moon' shirt on, and ripped up boot-cut jeans. I kept my Nikes on though. My hair was stringy and damp, so I brushed it out, but for the most part I left it alone. I walked into my dorm room. And grabbed my bag. I swear this damn bag was so fucking heavy!

"HEY LITA!" Yelled my other best friend, Lidia yelled as I walked into the cafeteria. I slowly turned around, damn it. She had her boyfriend, James, with her. God, that guy was the most annoying person ever.

"Hello Lita-o!" James called cheerfully, "What's up in your weird mind." I plastered a fake smile on my face. KILL ME NOW. James gave me a tight hug, and then returned to holding hands with Lidia. Next thing I knew, a tall, skinny, pale, blonde hair, blue eyed, royal, walked passed us with her group of friends. Rosemarie Ozera. She was pretty popular, and her mother was queen. What's not to like? All royals are stuck up, and ignorant. "Hey there Rose! Hi Jackie, Hi Marty, and everyone else…" James called out, and they all stopped. DAMN IT! They walked over to us, and started talking. Rose smiled at me,

"Hey, you're Lita right?" She asked with her innocent face. I put a big fake smile on.

"Yupp! And I have to go now! See you later!" I turned around, and walked out of the kitchen. "I know I'm being mean, I don't want to be, but I just don't like royals very much… It's a complicated story. But why does she have to suffocate my friends, ok friend, but still. Oh shit, I'm talking to myself, that's just fucking great! Ok, shut up!" I closed my mouth and kept walking.

"Ello, class. Now, let's get this started. Freshman's Guardian Combat Techniques." Mrs. Raysum said cheerfully. "Now, pass up your homework from last night, and we will talk about the next lesson!" She wasn't the strictest teacher. "Cool! Now let's talk about one of the biggest things we will talk about this semester, being observant!" Mrs. Raysum called two students to the front of the room. They looked at each other for a minute, and then they turned back to back. They stated hair and eye color, shoes, what they were wearing, and even if the moved their hands, or shifted their weight a lot. Suddenly, a sharp pain jolted in the back of my head. I threw my hand up, and got permission to go to the bathroom. I ran into the nearest one and clutched the back of my head. I splashed a little cold water on my face, the room became hot. It was starting to get hard to breathe. The room started spinning, and I dropped to my knees. The last thing I saw was a blurry Moroi entering the bathroom, and then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No way! She really hates them that much?" I heard a really pretty voice say.

"Yupp," a male voice replied. "Nobody knows why she hates royals, it's weird. But she's my best friend, so it doesn't bother me."

"So, I'm guessing she doesn't know…" The female questioned.

"No clue, what so ever! Oh, you better get moving; your parents are probably here by now."

"Oh, yah. Bye hun. See you later." And at the end of the sentence, various soft footsteps faded, and disappeared. I opened my eyes and sat up. Great, I'm in the infirmary.

"Lita! How are you doing?" Damon said happily.

"Who was the chick?" I asked curiously, smirking at him, and I mimicked their conversation and voices. "'_So she doesn't know?' 'No! Oh your mom and dad are here' 'Hunny, I'll see you later, I shall count every second until we meet again!'" _Damon began to chuckle, and I started to smile and laugh. The nurse came in and checked my head, turns out that little head injury I got this morning, yeah that was NOT nothing, it was a small concussion. Well anyways, I was set free of that stupid needle factory, but I had to keep it "easy". This means no training this week! Of course it's already Wednesday, but hey, two fitness free days, that's awesome!

I was in my dorm, writing a paper on the visual part of being a guardian. I slammed my paper down and stood up, from my bed. Who the hell was Damon dating? This is going to kill me! I need to find out what is going on, and she is obviously a royal! What the hell is going on and why shouldn't I kn—. My thoughts were cut off by the screaming intercom.

"EVERY STAFF MEMBER AND STUDENT REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA FOR A SPECIAL GUEST MEETING." Damn.

I sat in the back of the hot cafeteria , waiting for this stupid assembly to take place and I ignored Lidia and James. They were talking all romantic and gross. Damon was sitting farther up with the other Juniors, behind them were the sophomores, and us freshmen. And in front of them sat the seniors, chatting away. Our headmistress (I honestly forgot that woman's name) came to the front of the room, and tapped a microphone.

"Will every student turn stand up and face the doors!" Her shrill voice called as she pointed to the large doorway. Everyone did so, and we waited in anticipation, and the doors finally opened. A few happy yelps and gasps escaped from some overly excited students. It wasn't just A Moroi royal couple, but it was THE Moroi royal couple. The queen and king themselves, but people even more exciting followed them. The master guardians, the dynamic duo, the incredible Strigoi killers themselves. Dimitri and Rose Belikov. I might not like royals, but those two were, no are, the most incredibly, awesomely, fantastic people ever. They are married Dhampirs! They are, well THEM! They stood tall, and proud in their tailored, black and white uniforms, Guardian Belikov with his brown hair tied back, with a few small strands falling into his serious face, and Guardian Belikov… Mrs. Guardian Belikov, with her long nearly black hair, pulled into a bun. You could hardly see her fingers brushing Dimitri's. How. Amazing. We all sat back down, eventually and listened to Queen Vasalissa.

"Well, It's really amazing to be back here! This school is where my whole life fell together! I wasn't much of a trouble maker; Rose is a completely different story! My best friend and my daughter!" Everybody laughed at that comment. "Thank you, we will literally be here for the whole week. We are visiting for Thanksgiving, so I hope to see you all around!" We all started to leave the Cafeteria, then something touched my shoulder. I jumped and turned around.

"Oh, it's you." I said, not sure who else I expected.

"Yup! Your one and only!" He teased.

"Oh shut up Eli!" I smiled, and Eli threw his arm around my shoulder. "What do you need, hmm?" I teased.

"Well," Eli started. "Me and a few buddies, are hanging out at the pool later, wanna come?" I nodded my head. "Awesome! I'll come by your place later." And with that he winked at me, then walk away.

"You still seeing that jerk?" A harsh voice called from behind me.

"Damon! He is not a jerk, he is really sweet!" I shot back at him,

"He's a Moroi." He growled, "You know how much they use Dhampir women!" I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head,

"He isn't even my boyfriend…yet, and you have no right telling me what to do! I'm a big girl Damon, I can handle myself." I waved and left him standing there, mad. I practically skipped up the steps to get to the dorms. I got into my room and started to tear through my dresser. I pulled out almost all of my clothes until I found my bikini. I ran into the bathroom, pulled of my clothes, and tried it on. It was a bit small, but hell, I bought it in eighth grade. I shrugged, and pulled a cover-up dress over it. I walked out of the bathroom, and hopped onto the computer. Is it sad that right now, my life consisted of playing petty computer games? At around three-thirty, Eli came knocking on my door. We snuck out of the dorms without getting caught, now to get out of the school and to the pool. We carefully stepped into the hallways, and tip-toed to the door. Eli slowly opened it, and it creaked, loudly. Luckily, we were both skinny enough to slip into what was already opened, and I shut the door. Eli grabbed my hand and we started running towards the pool. Well, I was jogging, if I was actually running, I would have been way ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Victory!" I shouted when we reached the pool. Eli, still clutching my hand, introduced me to some of his Moroi friends, and we all jumped into the warm, heated pool. Eli's sister and I sat on the opposite side of the pool, watching the boys, and joked about them.

"You know Lita," She said to me, "You're pretty cool for freshmen. Oh you know what, we should play truth or dare!" She called the boys over to us. We got out of the pool and sat in a circle. Raymond, a Dhampir, went first. He got Greg, Eli's sister's boyfriend, to confess what teacher he would absolutely love to screw over. It was the school nurse, didn't surprise me. She's friendly, but she's young and could pass for a playboy bunny. Greg went to Eli's sister, who went to one of her friends. This carried on, until one of the guys reached me.

"Lita! Truth or Dare." I looked up, startled from my name being called so suddenly.

"Umm, truth please…" I squeaked

"Ok, do you want to secretly make-out with Eli?" I am pretty sure my face turned bright red. Everybody laughed, confirming my blushing. "Well, I'm guessing that's, yes?" the guy said. "Ok, then Eli, I dare you to sit at the bottom of the pool and make-out with Lita."

"Wait! You can't do that it's my turn!" I yelled nervously.

"Too bad!" The boy said, smiling. Eli and I stood up, and jumped into the pool. Right before we submerged into the water, his warm lips met mine. As we sank to the bottom, his hands gripped my waist, and held me close to him. His tongue brushed my teeth. I felt like I was in a trance, like there was nothing else in the world. Wow, my first kiss was a dare, but at least I liked the guy! Eli pulled on my lip as he broke the kiss. We bobbed up to the surface, and gasped for air. Eli jumped out of the pool, then pulled me up. We looked around, everyone was gone. Shit, those jerks ditched us!

"Bastards." Eli muttered, and walked towards his towel. He threw me my cover, and I slid it on over my wet body. "It's almost six, the sun is up pretty high, so trying to get back into the school, will be interesting. Then, we heard footsteps. Eli and I took refuge behind a bunch of bushes.

"Rose, don't play around like that!" A sweet Russian accent said, "You know Lissa, she doesn't want anybody to know!"

"Aww Dimitri! I still think Christian should know! It would be hilarious!"

"Rose, you weren't even supposed to tell me, it's going to kill me! Keeping this a secret. You know me!"

"Sorry Dimitri, this is partially Lissa's fault, for telling me!"

"Oh Roza. You are so stubborn. But I love you."

"Hmm, say it one more time!"

"I love you Roza, I love you so much! And you love me, right?" I peeked up from behind the bush, and saw Rose and Dimitri Belikov! Guardian Rose laughed, and kissed Dimitri,

"If I didn't love you would I have abandoned school for Russia, break a million school rules, and rip Adrian's heart out of his chest?" Dimitri chuckled, and kissed her. They were so cute!

"Rose, I am very serious!" Dimitri said, "Just say the words."

"Dimitri Belikov!" She stated, "I am so, madly, deeply in love with you! And I am so serious." Then they started making-out. Eli and I snuck away and climbed up a tree near my dorm, I leaned in towards the wall, and lifted my window. Eli jumped into my room, then pulled me in.

"Hey! I'll see you later Silrent!" Eli said in a flirty tone and left my room. I smiled and fell onto my bed. What a night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Damon's POV**

Please. Kill. Me. I can't believe that Lita was stupid enough to go out with Elijah and his group of dumbasses last night! I sat on the track and stretched, waiting for Lita.

"Damon!" I heard an excited voice squeal, "Eli asked me out!" I glared at Lita as she ran over to me.

"Great, if he even TRIES to lay a hand on you, I'll kill him though." She rolled her eyes,

"Then how the hell is he supposed to kiss me, if he can't touch me?" She said with a playful smile, and she began to run some warm up laps.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! AND DON'T PUSH YOURSELF!" I called out, "YOU KNOW WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID!" She flicked me off, bitch. Why don't you go fuck your "boyfriend" and see who really deserves to be flicked off. Wait! What am I thinking, she my best friend! I can't believe I just thought that! Suddenly a little ball of fire zoomed around my face. I jumped, and followed it behind the gym.

**Lita's POV**

I stopped running and looked around. Where the hell did Damon go? Bastard, well now I can just relax. I went inside the gym, and went into the equipment room. What to do, what to do. I picked up a large stick. I marched to the center of the gym, and started twirling the stick around, attacking imaginary things, I added little "Take that!"s and grunts along the way.

"And then the three-hundred-twenty-seven year old Strigoi lunged at me!" I said, acting out a story to myself. "With a quick movement, I dodged his lunge, and rolled to the side." I dropped to the ground, and twisted my body over, Then jumped back up. "Sweat was dripping down my face, and the hideous creature sneered at me, unsure of what to do next! Before I could capture, what he was doing, he slid forward, and put me in a head lock! I thought I was going to die! Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a stake gleaming from the moon-light. I stretched my leg out and kicked it up!" I pushed my leg out to the stick, and slid it over to me. I picked it up, and lunged it back at my fake Strigoi. "I slid from the undead creature of the night's grip while it was recovering from the small stab! And when it wasn't paying attention, I stabbed it through its heart!" I threw the stick, and shot my hands to the air.

"That was entertaining, But where did you get Three-hundred-twenty-seven from?" I gasped and turned around to face the doorway. Oh my god, BOTH Guardian Belikov's had just saw my entire, idiotic performance!

"Gu-Guardian Belikov…Both of you…D-did you really just see all of that…" I stuttered out. Dimitri chuckled, and Rose smiled.

"Don't worry, it was nice. Hilarious, but pretty incredible." Rose said, and I'm pretty sure my face turned fifteen shades of red, and pink.

"Well, to answer your question Three-hundred-twenty-seven, came from my birthday wish when I was in second grade. I wanted three-hundred Molnija marks, twenty of those little star things, and seven promise marks, too show my dedication. Yah, but now I'll be happy for one promise and one Molnija. I hope I never need to get a Molnija, but They come first!"

"LITA! What the hell are you doing." I looked at the doorway(the one that led to the track, not the main entrance) and saw Damon looking at me.

"Well, because your dumbass ditched me, I decided to come in here and pretend that this large wooden pole, stick thing, was a stake and I fought an imaginary Three-hundred-twenty-seven year old Strigoi!" I'm not sure how I said this without laughing, but I managed to do so.

"Alright then. Hey! I had a little meet up with my girlfriend! I am aloud to ditch for that!" Damon said defensively. I laughed,

"That's it Damon Kasper! Go take a lap, no go take FIVE laps." Damon burst out laughing,

"You are hilarious, in case you don't remember," He teased, "I am your couch! You asked me for the extra practice time!"

"Oh whatever! Well maybe you shouldn't have been making out with your little royal, girlfriend!"

"WELL," Damon shouted, "Maybe you shouldn't have been out past curfew with that Moroi guy!"

"ELI ISN'T LIKE THAT, DAMON!" I yelled, and Damon shook his head.

"You would be surprised. Just be careful, because it is going to hurt A LOT when he plays you. Like all Moroi guys do with Dhampir girls." Damon whipped around and stormed out of the gym. I took a deep breath, Eli wouldn't play me…Right? He's too sweet and charismatic.

**Ello, random readers! A lot of you are saying this is going too fast, so next chapter, trust me, it will slow down! I'm pretty sure you guys know who Damon's girlfriend is :p soo Yupp. And Lidia is going to start playing a big character in the next few chapters, and in chapter 10 maybe, you'll find out why Lita can't stand Royals! I will post again around Friday! Bye!**


End file.
